


На горе матерям

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms, Icewind Dale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто эльфы, на самом деле, не созданы для приключений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На горе матерям

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191039727.htm ).

Эйреван был славным мальчишкой – шустрым, любопытным, охочим до приключений не меньше, чем подаривший ему имя Эйреван Илесир. Ребёнком он смотрел на паладинов Кореллона и представлял себя одним из них. Чуть подросши, наблюдал за Серыми Плащами и мечтал однажды вступить в их ряды, как кузен Ксан когда-то. Молодой эльф белой завистью завидовал Носителю Лунного Клинка, жизнь которого казалась ему одним сплошным приключением, где не будет ни невзгод, ни лишений, ни опасностей, ни преждевременной смерти вдали от родной Эверески. Эйреван мечтал победить своего дракона, освободить свою принцессу и найти своё сокровище, а оказался, в конце концов, в Долине Ледяного Ветра.

Кристально-чистые воды озера Лак Диннешер, на дне которого сотни лет покоилась жуткая Икасарахта, завораживали и порою пугали юного искателя приключений – ему казалось, будто хищные глаза безумной драконицы неотрывно наблюдали за ним сквозь толщу льда, днём и ночью.

Жители Восточной Гавани были под стать местной погоде – холодны, суровы и серьёзны. Молодой, отчаянно жаждущий повидать мир эльф заставлял их лишь снисходительно качать головами – не место детям Дивного Народа в этих морозных землях, только беду наживать, на горе матерям.

Экспедиция через омрачённый некой злой силой Кулдагарский перевал сулила долгожданные приключения, от которых Эйреван не мог себе позволить отказаться. Тогда, упорно навязываясь в компанию к Хротгару, эльф ещё не знал, чем обернётся весь этот поход.

Эйреван не думал, что лавина из вековых льдов и обломков скал обрушится им на головы, сметая и погребая под собой их маленькую группу. Не подозревал он, что, израненный и замёрзший, будет взирать на останки своих попутчиков, которым не повезло выбраться из-под завалов. Не представлял, как будет кусать тонкие потрескавшиеся губы, рассматривая россыпь похожих на гранаты кристалликов крови на снегу, стараясь не глядеть на синюшно-белые покорёженные части тел вокруг.

В стремительно стынущий по неведомой злой воле Кулдагар он почти приполз – холод, голод и увечье значительно замедлили его, так что он лишь чудом остался жив. Окрепнув, эльф решил отплатить друидам за заботу помощью в поисках пропавших жителей и отправился в Око Дракона.

Но беда, как наверняка сказал бы кузен Ксан, никогда не приходит в одиночку. Эйревана и его новых товарищей схватили странные ящеро- и змееподобные существа, которыми кишили пещеры Ока. Ему одному удалось вырваться и сбежать вглубь ходов, но одно из змееподобных созданий успело впиться острыми кривыми клыками эльфу в запястье.

Рука его пылала: место укуса стремительно опухло, кожа на нём грозилась вот-вот лопнуть, а жгучая, расходящаяся от запястья по всей руке боль не позволяла шевельнуть даже пальцем. На лбу Эйревана, ещё недавно дрожавшего от пронизывающего холода верхних пещер, выступила испарина, а дышать ему становилось всё тяжелей и тяжелей. Эльф опирался на меч, как опирался бы на палицу старик, и старательно вглядывался в плывущую темноту, но найти выход из змеиной ловушки не мог. В свете одинокого чадящего факела он видел, как кожа на его пораненной руке треснула, обдав стену пещеры почерневшей, испорченной кровью.

Возможно, кузен Ксан, братья и добрые жители Восточной Гавани были правы – не место ему тут. Но среди злобного шипения пещер Ока Дракона это было уже совсем не важно.

Эйреван был славным мальчишкой – любопытным и добрым, честным и благодарным. Но, как и многие подобные ему славные любопытные мальчишки, он оставил по себе лишь одинокую могилу на краю света да боль в сердцах родных.


End file.
